Not Good Enough
by FrolickingButterfly
Summary: Ficlet, Lili Frond centric They'll only love you if you please them...


( ( & ) )

(_They Won't Like You If You're_) Not Good Enough

( ( & ) )

Threading a delicate gold ribbon through blonde hair, arranged to impeccable perfection in a lose chignon at the base of a long neck, Lili Frond glanced down nervously at her outfit. Black patent leather pumps (_Yes, _she thought, relieved. _I remembered to polish the toes._), pantyhose, black pencil skirt (creaseless and freshly ironed) with a white, formfitting shirt carefully tucked into the hem (which hung stylishly at her waist), a cropped blazer made up of dozens of glinting gold sequins…

(_"Remember, Lili, dear, descendants of the elfen kind do not dress in black. We are always ladylike, always elegant, but _never_ drab. And never so old-fashioned as to wear black to hide large figures, should one so lack the self control to keep our appetites under control. No, darling, we must always be colourful. But never overbearing, mind, that's just tacky."_)

Lili knew that if she were to glance at her reflection in the mirror, she would see a black, multi-layered necklace snaking its way around her collar and down until it was draped casually over a gold blazer button. Then, if she were to look upwards and into her reflections eyes, she would notice the understated makeup – nude lips, natural foundation, the tiniest hint of mascara and a touch of pastel pink blush gracing the apples of her cheeks and brightening up the corners of her eyes.

(_"Oh no, Lili, sweetheart, rub that war paint off your face this instant. No bright make up for you, young lady, with your characteristics it would look distinctly _ugly, _for want of a better word."_)

Finishing off the look of casual and understated elegance (which, ironically, had taken her a good three hours to pull off) was her blonde hair, twisted up into a soft, elegant knot at the back of her head, hints of gold shimmering out, beams of radiant light floating magically behind her beautiful face. Breathing deeply out, Lili reached a hand behind her head to make sure all of this was there. Satisfied, she turned to the handsome, dark brown vanity table (…_avoid the mirror, Lili…_) and picked up a small, elegant bottle of perfume – a gift from her mother – and dabbed a hint of the scent on her neck and wrists. As she inhaled the rich, artificial mixture of flower fragrance (…_How she hated it…_), a wave of nervousness hit her.

_Of course Mother and Father will be pleased. You're the perfect daughter, the successful LEPrecon officer, the beautiful one…_

…_**Yeah, right, Lili. Dream on. You can't do this, you worthless cow. You never could. Oh, sure, everyone seems to like you. But, one wrong step and it all goes tumbling down the drain. It's only what you deserve…**_

The doorbell rang, a delicate, pleasant tinkling of bells which sent shivers down Lili's spine. She quickly shoved the lid back on the bottle, almost spilling the liquid in the process, and fumbled to replace it on the dresser. Moving at an awkward walk-run gait, she hurried up the spacious hallway, almost tripping over the gap between the Persian rugs, and pulled the big, brass knob on the imposing, ornate door to let her parents in.

"Hello, Mum, Dad-"

"Lili, darling! So good to see you again!"

_Smile. Demurely, though. Wide grins make your eyes squish up, your nose look big, and only emphasize the bags under your eyes._

First her mother, than her father, reached out to greet her. She could smell their familiar scents – the slightly overbearing, classic flower mix of her mother's perfume (which stuck around the house long after she had departed), and the musky scent of her father's aftershave.

"You look gorgeous," her mother commented, seating herself on an embroidered couch. "And you've lost some weight, you look good."

Her father nodded.

"So," her mother continued, grasping Lili's hand in her own. "Do tell us all about your achievements – we do so adore having a daughter we can be so proud of!"

Lili smiled modestly. If her mother wanted her to do something, then she would comply. As she had said, it did make her parents so very happy and affectionate towards her.

"Well," she began, twisting a bit of hair around her manicured finger (her mother had once told her it made her appear coyly attractive), "things are going particularly well at the moment…"

And, for a moment there, she almost believed it, getting caught up in the part she was playing, becoming the effortlessly pleasing daughter of royalty.

And, yes, for a moment there, with her mother hugging her and telling her how very proud she was of her; and her father nodding his approval, Lili Frond almost _believed_ in happiness.

**I did this in a hurry … Probably took about 1 hour, all up. Thus, concrit is welcomed with caramel fudge (sooooo much better than cookies)! Lili Frond is a character who really intrigues me, because Colfer really just scratches the surface with his writing of her (I know I'm not making much sense right about now) and I'd like to know what anyone thinks of my portrayl of her. Thanks!**


End file.
